Grey Skies of Winter
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Two hundred years after Aizen's fall, Hitsugaya and Rukia make a surprising discovery on the outskirts of Soul Society. However, as the two grow closer, nothing is as simple as it seems - and a lot will happen before peace returns to Seireitei.
1. Pakkanen

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Kubo Tite does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

WARNING: HET. Yup. You read that right.

Also, I'm vaguely aware that Bleach fandom sometimes makes shipping SRS BZNZ. This fic is going to contain several unusual and unlikely pairings, not the least of which is the main pairing. So, if you find anything outside IchiRukia/IchiHime (whichever you prefer) offensive, DO NOT READ and DO NOT COMMENT.

A/N: Going with the general theme of the fic, the chapter headings are Finnish words related to winter weather, each translated in their respective chapter. Diverges from canon after the Aizen arc.

Note that this is also being posted on my livejournal, Lumelle; the LJ version occasionally involves illustrations.

The title means "sub-zero temperature".

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Pakkanen

"This is just insufferable." Hitsugaya's steps were quick as he marched down the hallway, his brow caught in its usual perpetual frown. "What, am I that unreliable?"

"Now, now, Captain Hitsugaya," Kyouraku chuckled, adjusting his hat a bit even as he easily kept up with the much younger captain. Hitsugaya had grown a lot since his first days as the captain of the tenth squad, it really warmed the heart to see a young man thus getting stronger, but Kyouraku was still taller, his easy strides an easy match to Hitsugaya's angry steps. "I'm sure it wasn't meant like that."

"You know damn well what he meant," Hitsugaya snapped. "Sure, sure, Hollow activity in Rukongai. Why was I even summoned in the first place?" His arms hidden inside his sleeves, crossed over his chest, he appeared to be trying to close everything out of his mind. "None of my squad's districts had been targeted. By all rights, I should have been excluded from the meeting."

"Well, I thought the old man made it rather clear." Though he had to admit the tone could have been better. "There's been ice-type reiatsu connected to the attacks, so he thought you'd maybe know something about it."

"Exactly. He thought it was my doing," Hitsugaya spat. "And don't even try to disagree! I have known that man long enough to know his tones. And if he perhaps didn't think so, the others in the room certainly did. Unohana seemed to be just about this close to asking me why I'd want to wreck the poor defenceless people's homes and let Hollows eat them for breakfast."

"I'm sure she wouldn't think that of you." Though she could certainly be scary sometimes. "The old man Genryuusai knows you better than that, too. He just wants you to investigate because it's your specialty."

"Oh, please." Hitsugaya scoffed. "I'm not an absolute idiot, you know. The excuse might have sounded nice enough, but I'd have to be a total fool to believe it." He shook his head, a few strands falling over his shoulder. He'd started growing out his hair a century or so ago when someone had mentioned the spikes made him look childish. Though still far from Ukitake's lovely long hair, the white locks did fall well past his shoulders now, soft and fine. Kyouraku was almost tempted to touch them, but he was rather attached to his hand.

"Well, what other plan of action would you offer?" Kyouraku asked, suppressing a sigh. For all that he could be calm and collected, even cold at times, sometimes Hitsugaya just seemed to... flare. And it did appear he was well overdue for another explosion. With some luck Kyouraku wouldn't have to be anywhere near when that happened... but then he was rarely quite that lucky.

"Easy. Go in there and destroy whatever keeps sending those Hollows." Hitsugaya clicked his tongue. "I'm the worst choice for such a mission and he knows it. If whatever's causing the attacks has ice-type reiatsu, I won't have as much advantage as I would have over other types. The only way it makes any sense to send off an uninvolved captain of all people is if they suspect I might actually have something to do with it."

"Well... your zanpakutou is the strongest ice type in all of Soul Society, after all," Kyouraku mused. He had to admit the kid had a point, but that didn't mean he was just going to downright agree there might be any such suspicions going around. "So when there's strange new reiatsu around..."

"Strange reiatsu or not, it should not make sense to just accuse me of sending Hollows after innocent people," huffed Hitsugaya, shaking his head. "I was born in Rukongai, and even if I did grow up in one of the nice districts, I know damn well just how bad the life is in the outer ones even without any Hollows. It might be an act of mercy to kill some of the people in the furthermost slums, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"I already told you, I don't think the old man really thinks you would attack innocent people." Kyouraku sighed. "But... it's not entirely unreasonable for him to think you might be involved without meaning to."

"And how would that work, exactly?" Hitsugaya hadn't slowed down one bit even as they stepped outside, storming down the streets, sending lower shinigami looking for cover. For all that he rarely showed it, his temper was quite well known in Seireitei, enough so that nobody wanted to give him any excuse to direct it at them.

"Well..." Kyouraku scratched the back of his neck. That was a good question, wasn't it. "There was this one case a few decades back where a shinigami sleepwalked and caused a havoc..."

"As though I get enough sleep to do that," Hitsugaya murmured. "Between the paperwork and my idiotic subordinates, it's a wonder I can close my eyes for even a minute."

"You keep complaining about that, yeah," Kyouraku replied lightly. Such an uptight kid, Hitsugaya was. Matsumoto could be great company, especially for drinking. "You know, most captains wouldn't simply live with an annoying vice-captain well past two centuries, so obviously you can't dislike Rangiku-chan as much as you claim."

"Three reasons for that," Hitsugaya snapped, counting the points off on his fingers as he listed. "First, she's the one who first made me realize I should become a shinigami before my uncontrolled reiatsu killed my grandma, so I owe her. Second, Isshin would never let me hear the end of it. And third, however annoying she may be, there's always a chance that a replacement would be even more annoying, and I'm not about to take that chance."

"Well, at least you seem to have it made clear to yourself," Kyouraku chuckled, then looked around. "...Say, isn't your squad's barracks the other way?"

"Yes, it is." Nevertheless, he didn't seem about to change his course.

"So... tell me why you seem to be headed for the thirteenth squad's barracks?"

"One would think that would be obvious," Hitsugaya snorted. "If I'm heading for the thirteenth squad's barracks, I must have some business there. Why so?" He glanced at Kyouraku with something that might have been amusement in his eyes had he not been so annoyed. "Worried I'll try to woo your love?"

"Ah, now, Hitsugaya-kun, you know that's not true." Kyouraku laughed, not exactly satisfied with how nervous it ended up sounding. "Captain Ukitake and I are only friends."

"Note that I never mentioned Ukitake's name." Now, there was a definite hint of satisfaction, there. "Besides... my vice-captain is indeed Matsumoto. I hear all the damn rumours going around with the shinigami women whether I want it or not. Including the ones that point out that even though you flirt with all the pretty girls, there have been no known incidents of you actually doing anything to any of them during the last couple of centuries at the very least."

"That's just rumours and malicious slander." Which he... couldn't exactly put a stop to, now could he.

"Yeah, whatever. There is such a thing as trying too hard, you know." Hitsugaya snorted. "I don't try to traumatize little girls all the time, but nobody's yet to question my sexuality. Of course," he then added with what for him passed as a teasing tone, "I also don't spend the majority of my time with a sweet, popular, pretty male 'friend', either."

"Seems like your vice-captain doesn't tell you all the rumours, then." As he got a dirty glare, Kyouraku put on his best innocent face. "What? You've been regularly squished between her magnificent boobs for centuries and never shown a reaction! People do wonder, you know."

"It's annoying, she's not my type, and besides she's taken anyway, nowadays." Hitsugaya shook his head, white strands shifting over his back. It was kind of pretty, though obviously not as pretty as Ukitake's hair. "It's not exactly my fault that the average shinigami apparently does not know the meaning of self-control."

"Fine, fine. And why haven't you done anything about Hinamori-chan, yet?" This time the glare was more of a sharp glance, not that that would do much to stop Kyouraku. "Even the worst idiots have figured out you'll go to absolute extremes to defend her, yet you've never done anything to actually approach her. I mean, it's certainly not impossible for a man to consider a woman important without also being interested in her, but considering how extreme you seem to be in your feelings and how cute she is, well... it does make one wonder."

"We grew up together," Hitsugaya huffed. "She may not be my blood relative, but she's still as good as my sister. Besides," he added wryly, "she's still in love with Aizen, even after everything. Even if I was interested in her as something more than a friend, there's no way in Hell I can compete with that particular ghost."

"Ah, yes." Kyouraku dipped his hat a bit. "That's a troublesome rival indeed." And if everything Aizen had done could not wipe him from Hinamori's memory... well, then there was hardly anything that Hitsugaya could do to erase his shadow.

"Except he's not a rival since I'm not trying to get Hinamori. ...And no, that still doesn't mean I'm gay." The turquoise eyes were very cold indeed as he looked at Kyouraku.

"I never said you were, though, so there's no reason to try to convince me." He chuckled. "Merely that some do spread such rumours. And even if you were, I would hardly be one to judge." Because, given the sharpness of the younger captain, it would probably be useless to try to further deny his involvement with the ever so lovely captain of the thirteenth squad.

"I somehow doubt you'd judge much even if someone turned out to be attracted to housecats."

"Now, now, you ever seen Yoruichi? Now there's a nice little cat..."

Their conversation continued in more or less bickering but ultimately not very hostile tones until they reached the thirteenth squad's barracks. Thankfully Hitsugaya's initial annoyance had worn mostly off by then, as much as it ever wore off, anyway. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the boy exploding at the poor undeserving Ukitake. Hopefully.

The shinigami they asked about Ukitake's location seemed a bit surprised to see two captains visiting at one time, but nevertheless advised them to check Ukitake's office. At least he didn't offer to show them the way; there was probably hardly anyone in the thirteenth squad who hadn't seen Kyouraku around enough to know that he knew his way to Ukitake's office very well indeed. Judging by the rather certain way in which Hitsugaya strode off along the corridor without waiting for his guidance, the other captain wasn't here for the first time, either.

Kyouraku was not too surprised to notice that Hitsugaya didn't bother with knocking, instead marching right in. Ukitake looked up from some papers on his desk, apparently surprised at the sudden intrusion. Kyouraku dipped his hat and murmured a short apology as he followed the tenth squad captain inside.

"Ah, Toushirou! And Shunsui!" Ukitake seemed happy despite his surprise, his expression then falling as he saw Hitsugaya's expression. "...Is something wrong? I heard you'd been summoned, but since it wasn't for all the captains, I didn't think..."

"Nothing terribly wrong, no." Hitsugaya eased on his frown a bit. It was really a wonder he didn't have a permanent headache, walking around like that all the time. "Just... a mission I don't agree on. Which is why I'm here." Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked seriously at Ukitake. "I need to borrow one of your officers."

...Well. That was something of a surprise. The confused look on Ukitake's face mirrored perfectly Kyouraku's own. "What do you mean?"

"The Captain-Commander wants me to investigate a strange Hollow infestation off on the outskirts of Rukongai," Hitsugaya replied. "I can take along anyone I want, but the reason for picking me for the mission was that there's some suspicion of ice-type reiatsu being involved. Doesn't make sense to me, but if the Captain-Commander thinks it's for the best, far it be from me to question him..." To his face, anyway. Kyouraku chuckled, earning him a brief glare before Hitsugaya went on. "There're not that many ice type zanpakutou users out there, even fewer who are powerful enough to be of any actual use, and hardly any who have any idea of how to handle themselves in the worst parts of Rukongai. So, if it's at all possible, I thought to ask if I could steal your tenth seat for a bit."

Ukitake's face turned serious. "I'd love to let you," he sighed. "She'd probably enjoy the change, we've hardly had anything interesting to do lately... but you know what her brother will think if she's put into any danger."

Hitsugaya sighed. "We both know she was strong enough to be seated as soon as she joined," he pointed out wryly. "Even tenth seat is hardly the right match for her skill level. It's not like I'm asking her to save the world, just look into the appearance of some stupid Hollows. I know how her brother is, everyone knows, but do you really think I'd let another captain's officer get hurt while I'm around?"

"She can handle herself very well, that girl," Kyouraku pointed out, catching on to what the two were talking about. Of course. Kuchiki Rukia. The one who should not have been promoted yet had. Her brother had been even icier than usual towards Ukitake for decades after he'd first promoted the girl. As though being given a seated position could possibly put her in any more danger than she'd been in as an unseated shinigami. "Between the two of them, I'm sure the kids can keep our dear Captain Kuchiki off your back." Obviously, he was glared at again. As though that surprised him.

"I... I suppose you're right." Ukitake shook his head. "I'll let her have the last say, though. That way Captain Kuchiki can't say we were forcing her out on a dangerous mission."

"She's a damn well seated officer," Hitsugaya grumbled. "Hell, any shinigami should accept the possibility of being sent out... the higher in the ranks they are, the better the chance they make it out alive."

"We all know as much," Ukitake admitted, "but her brother is protective. And then, given the situations into which she's gotten into before, one can hardly blame him."

"It's been two damn centuries since the trouble with Aizen." Nevertheless, Hitsugaya didn't seem about to protest. "Very well. Where can I find her? I apparently need to ask whether she'd prefer a proper fight to pushing papers... as though there's any real shinigami who'd choose the paperwork."

"You'd be surprised." Ukitake's slightly suffering glance towards the heaps of paper on his own desk, though, suggested he was not one of those hypothetical beings. "I believe you should find her in her office at this time of the day. It's down the hallway to the left, fifth door on the right. You can't miss the door, there's a bunny drawn on it."

"A rather clumsily drawn bunny," Kyouraku murmured under his breath, though not loudly enough for either of the white-haired men to actually make out what he said. Instead, he just watched Hitsugaya excusing himself and leaving the room.

"...So. What is it?" Ukitake looked seriously at Kyouraku. "For all that he's often grumpy, Toushirou certainly prefers proper missions to the day-to-day duties. Did something else happen?"

"Well, he claims the old man suspects him of being involved in the incident." Kyouraku sighed. "I suppose he wants to take Rukia-chan along just so he'll have a seated officer's word of his own innocence... he can't very well just tickle the old man Genryuusai with his sword, after all."

"Not exactly, no." Ukitake's lips curled a bit. "And what did you think of his motivations?"

"Well, according to the reports, it's something big," Kyouraku replied, matching his smile. "Certainly the most worrying incident we've had in years. And, well... we all know the kid's being groomed up for a promotion. Far as I see, the old man's just testing him out." It was hardly any secret among the upper ranks that Genryuusai was planning to retire at last sometime within the next decade or so, nor was it much of a surprise as to whom he was planning to fill his own seat with. Hitsugaya perhaps lacked the experience many other captains had, but in both power and just sheer intellect he was nearly unmatched even among them. Kyouraku himself had long since admitted defeat to the young genius, and it seemed Hitsugaya still had potential left for more growth.

Nobody could perhaps truly make up for the lack of the old Genryuusai in just about any aspect, but Kyouraku was sure Hitsugaya would certainly come close, given the opportunity.

"You mean, everyone but the boy himself knows it. If he'd realized it, he'd hardly accuse the Commander-General of suspecting him of criminal activity." Ukitake chuckled. "...He truly is a strange child at times, isn't he?"

"A bit... not that one can blame him, of course. After all," Kyouraku grinned, "he is a Shiro, so to speak. They often seem to be strange."

Ukitake's glare perhaps wasn't as icy as Hitsugaya's, but it was certainly just as sharp as the captain of the thirteenth squad stood up, walking closer to him.

Of course, considering his punishment for cheekiness was apparently going to be a kiss, he wasn't exactly complaining.


	2. Ensilumi

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Kubo Tite does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: The chapter title means "first snowfall of the winter".

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Ensilumi

Rukia had to admit that when she had been offered the mission, she hadn't thought for one minute about the potential dangers involved. Anything would be better than being stuck on desk duties for weeks and months on end. Given that they were enjoying a period of relative piece, missions requiring higher seated officers were getting scarce, and when any showed up those tended to gravitate towards the others, her brother's influence keeping her safe. Or, rather, bored, she thought wryly as she quickly gathered what little things she needed for a mission that might stretch on for a while. She hadn't even heard of a mission in the last century or so that could have put her in more danger than the incident with Aizen had, and she hadn't even been an officer back then. Her brother was simply overprotective, but she didn't dare push the issue. It'd already taken quite a bit of persuasion to convince him to allow Ukitake to make her a seated officer.

Of course, she'd just have to show him that she was more than capable of looking after herself. However, until she managed to finish her training, there was no way she could change his mind. He'd been set on his opinion for centuries at this point; it'd take quite a bit more than just some pretty words to make him see her in a new light.

Given these facts, she had been as delighted as she had been surprised to hear of a mission that apparently required her specific skills, especially as someone had actually asked her to take part instead of just looking for excuses to leave her out of it. Of course, if anyone would dare defy her brother, it would be another captain. And even among the captains, Captain Hitsugaya wasn't exactly known for bowing down to anyone except the Captain-Commander, nobility or not.

The mission at least sounded like it could be interesting, she mused, though she was a bit nervous as well. Hitsugaya's briefing on the offered mission had been rather curt. She'd only heard Hollows had been attacking some outer parts of Rukongai; she didn't even know which direction they were heading in. She... wasn't sure how she would feel about going back to Inuzuri, if that was their destination. The people she'd known there probably weren't alive anymore, few people lived that long in the worst parts, but... well. She still remembered.

Shaking her head, she stuffed the last things in her bag, settling it over her shoulder. She was supposed to meet with the captain soon. Grabbing Sode no Shirayuki and settling it under her belt, she took a deep breath. Okay. Think. She had everything she needed, right? Captain Ukitake had said it was all right for her to go, she'd sent word to Renji... and Renji would then have the joy of informing her brother. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but at the moment she was rather too excited at the thought of actually doing something worthwhile to care. She'd deal with nii-sama's wrath later, when she got back.

Adjusting the sheath under her belt, she headed out. Better not keep Captain Hitsugaya waiting any longer.

As she arrived, though, it seemed waiting for her was the last thing on the tenth squad's captain's mind. At the moment he seemed rather too intent on arguing with his own vice-captain, their tones rather urgent. Or annoyed, as it appeared.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do," Hitsugaya snapped just as Rukia got close enough to make out the actual words. "But I was given a mission and I'm going to do it, so no amount of your whining is going to get me to obey direct orders from the Captain-Commander!"

"I'm not protesting at the fact that you're going on a mission," Matsumoto claimed. "I'm just upset you won't take me with you!"

"It's too long for that," Hitsugaya sighed. "Someone's got to keep the squad running while I'm not there. Besides, based on what I was told, Kuchiki will be of much more use than you."

"Oh, right." Matsumoto crossed her arms under her breast, her already ample bust empathized even further. Her captain seemed unaffected, retaining his earlier look of mild annoyance, not even glancing towards her cleavage. Then, he'd probably gotten plenty of exposure to it before. "You just want to run from all the paperwork and leave it all on my poor shoulders."

"Hey, I'm not saying I mind the change of pace," Hitsugaya admitted, running a hand through his hair. It still felt a bit strange sometimes, seeing him with the long, white strands that almost looked like Captain Ukitake's, when she had first seen him with the rather characteristic messy spikes so many years ago. Of course, back then he'd also been clearly shorter than she was, which was now most definitely not the case. "But as I said, someone's got to keep the squad running, I was specifically ordered to go out, and besides you're just being annoying on purpose rather than making any real complaints. We both know that you'll push all the paperwork on some poor upper seat, tell everyone to take a little break while the captain's away, and drive Hinamori crazy by tempting Isshin into drinking with you and the other idiots."

"Now, now, captain..." Now, Matsumoto finally seemed to notice Rukia approaching. Whether it truly was now or whether she was just busy changing the subject was somewhat unclear, though. "Ah, and here's your companion for the trip, I see." She smiled at Rukia. "Are you sure about this, now? Few people would voluntarily agree to spend who knows how long with Captain Grumpy."

"I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya's company will be much more pleasant than going through any more paperwork," Rukia replied. Matsumoto was being mean. How could she say just about anything to that without sounding disrespectful? "I'm just grateful he asked me to come along. Just about nobody else would dare."

"Yes, your brother has been rather difficult about your duties, as I understand." Matsumoto shook her head. "And you're leaving it for me to explain just why my dear captain thought to take you of all people along..."

"I'm sure you'll find some kind of an acceptable excuse. You're certainly good enough at coming up with reasons as to why I should let you go off to drink. Just make sure I don't catch you slacking off." Without any further comments to Matsumoto, Hitsugaya then turned towards Rukia. "You're here. Great. Let's get going, then."

"Yes, sir!" She had no time to say anything else as Hitsugaya bounced right off, apparently expecting her to follow as he ran off. She gave Matsumoto a quick nod before turning to rush after him. She was perhaps not as quick as her brother was, but she could keep up with a captain who wasn't especially trying to get away from her.

She was vaguely relieved as she saw they were headed to the west instead of south. Picking up her pace a bit, she got to Hitsugaya's side. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya?" As she got a vague sound of acknowledgement, she continued, "What exactly are the details of the mission, if you don't mind? You only gave a rather general explanation..."

"That's because there aren't many details known," Hitsugaya replied, his face set in his customary frown. "Some Hollows have been appearing in the outskirts of West Rukongai, attacking the outmost districts. There are no reports of any explanation to their origin, but they apparently have ice-type reiatsu surrounding them, which is why the Captain-Commander decided to set me at the head of the mission and why I chose you to come along."

"Ah. I understand." Rukia nodded. That did sound like a decent enough reason. If anyone could be called an expert on ice elemental reiatsu, it was certainly Captain Hitsugaya. Elemental types were comparatively rare to begin with, and even among them, people with his level of proficiency and sheer power only came along once a few centuries, if even then. There were whispers that he might some day surpass Captain-Commander himself in power. It seemed impossible for anyone to manage such a feat, but she had to admit that if anyone could do it, it just might be the youngest of the captains.

They fell into a silence after that, neither exactly the type for idle chit-chat. Rukia didn't even realize they had sped up at first, only gradually realizing that the buildings were flashing by at an increasing rate. As she did her best to match her pace to the captain's, it appeared Hitsugaya had started off slower than intended, then slowly speeding up as he saw she could keep up.

Well, he could run without worrying about her. She perhaps wasn't as masterful at shunpo as her brother, but she had indeed well surpassed the level of an average shinigami. Byakuya had personally seen to it. Anything else would have been a disgrace to the family name, after all, and there was no way her brother could have allowed that.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it couldn't have been all that long as they reached the West Gate. It would have taken days to actually walk the distance, but with the high-level shunpo and speeding right over the roofs of the buildings instead of falling to the traps of the labyrinthine paths, they had gotten here much sooner. Nobody thought to question them as they passed through the gate. Of course, shinigami generally didn't ask many questions from those among their numbers wanting to go out to Rukongai; between old friends and family and just simply shopping in the finer districts, the possible reasons were numerous. The only curiosity they got were some gazes gained by Hitsugaya for his haori; after all, while an average shinigami might have passed the gate quite casually, it wasn't exactly as everyday for a captain to do so. However, there were no questions whatsoever, however much Rukia might have expected at least a comment or two. It seemed rather strange, all in all.

Of course, it all got even stranger as they passed through the gate, meeting Jidanbou on the other side. Rukia had quite expected them to simply pass him without a further mention, as most did. However, to her surprise, Hitsugaya stopped in front of him. "Good evening, Ikkanzaka."

"Good evening, Captain Hitsugaya." The huge gatekeeper nodded at them, smiling a bit. "Going for a visit?"

"I wish," Hitsugaya sighed, the frown on his face fading a bit. For all that he had grown, surpassing Rukia herself in height, he looked absolutely minuscule in comparison with Jidanbou. "I've got a mission to take care of, though, and not much time to spare. Might stop there on the way back if I can."

"You'd better." The gatekeeper actually took on a slightly admonishing tone. "You haven't gone to see her in ages. She'll start to worry."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Despite his exasperated tone, though, Hitsugaya was actually almost smiling. "I can't even blink without her worrying, though, so it's kind of a lost battle to begin with."

"All the more reason not to upset her any more." Jidanbou shook his huge head. "Just be careful out there! She's going to have my head if she hears I let you go out and you never returned!"

"I wouldn't do that to you," Hitsugaya replied, a tiny smile still on his lips. Turning towards Rukia, he then nodded, all the instruction she needed to return to their former speed.

"What was that all about?" Rukia asked a while later, finally overcome by her curiosity. She had been trying not to pry, but it was just too strange for her not to take notice. The tenth squad captain was usually aloof and detached; the people he showed any attachment to were few and far between. And random shinigami did usually not qualify for such a position. "How do you know the gatekeeper? And who was he talking about? Ah, if you don't mind me asking," she then hurried to add. Damn. Since when had she been so impolite?

"Jidanbou and I go a way back," Hitsugaya replied, apparently not offended by her question. Good. That was the last thing she needed, a captain mad at her. "He's the one who taught me about the life at the city back when I was nothing but yet another brat from Rukongai."

Rukia blinked. "You're from Rukongai, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"That's right." Hitsugaya nodded. "From Junrinan, first district of West Rukongai, to be exact. It was rather nice and peaceful, though obviously it's still trash compared with Seireitei." He glanced around as he spoke, and Rukia followed his gaze. They were currently running over nicely constructed little houses in neat rows, the people on the streets below them all appearing more or less well. It was a far cry from the outer districts, where every moment was a battle of survival.

"So, this, ah, she... is a relative of yours?" Rukia ventured to guess. "Or a friend?" After all, if Jidanbou was talking about visits as though they were a regular occurrence, it had to be someone the captain would want to see often.

"Yes, my grandmother," Hitsugaya confirmed. "I visit her whenever I can make the time... and when I can't, she sends me treats and complaints about how I never visit." There was a fond tone to his voice Rukia had never heard before. Not that she claimed to know much about the captain, of course.

"Ah, that sounds nice." Rukia nodded. "It's good you are still able to keep in touch with her." Anyone she had cared about in Rukongai was dead, with the exception of Renji. The captain truly was lucky.

"Yeah, well... she's my only family." The captain shrugged, his eyes set firmly forward now. "I first went to shinigami academy because of her... not because she asked me to, but because Matsumoto found me and pretty much informed me I'd end up killing her if I didn't learn to control my reiatsu."

"...Ah." Rukia nodded slowly even as she kept up with his pace, quickly rushing forward. "You were... freezing her?" It was the logical conclusion; after all, she'd seen all too often what the captain's reiatsu could do. Even hers could have negative effects, and she was far weaker despite their similar element.

"Without even knowing it, yeah. In my sleep." Hitsugaya sighed. "And the stupid woman never even told me..." His tone, however, still spoke of quite more affection than his words.

"She probably didn't want to worry you," Rukia murmured. She felt a bit uncomfortable about making such assumptions about a woman she'd never even met, and to a captain nonetheless, but she felt she had to say something at least. "...It's a bit hard for me to imagine... I mean, I can freeze things, if I concentrate hard enough. But for you..."

"...Ah." Hitsugaya's expression didn't change one bit. "I freeze things around me if I don't keep myself in check." There wasn't a hint of boasting or self-satisfaction in his voice. He was just coolly stating a fact. If the fact just happened to be that he had immensely powerful reiatsu, that was still of little consequence.

"You must be quite exceptional at suppressing your reiatsu, then."

"Not like I have much of a choice." Hitsugaya fell silent again. Rukia took this as a cue not to pry any further, ceasing her talking as well, concentrating simply on keeping up with him. After all, it wasn't like he'd asked her along to socialize. They had a mission to concentrate on, one that couldn't wait much longer.

There could be souls being devoured by Hollows at this very moment, souls whose lives were nothing but pain and suffering anyway. The sooner they got out to the outer districts, the sooner they could help the poor creatures – or at least stop them from becoming food for monsters in the one place they were supposed to be safe from such attacks.

Of course, even if they defeated the Hollows, ending their slaughter, it still wouldn't make the life out in the fringes of Rukongai any less dangerous, nor any less filled with desperate struggles to survive.

Glancing at the frowning captain at her side, she got the feeling he was just as painfully aware of this as she was.


	3. Routa

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series. Kubo Tite does. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

A/N: The chapter title means "frost in the ground" (in, not on).

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Routa

"I can't believe you would allow this."

Many of the people around them cowered in fear, at least those who didn't immediately flee from the scene. Though the words were technically calm enough, the tone in which they were said spoke volumes about the current state of mind of the captain of the sixth division. His eyes were practically drilling into the poor Ukitake in front of him.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to, Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake said, doing his best to stand up straight. He wouldn't let a younger captain bully him like this... even if said captain was quite used to having his way no matter what. And had previously given him hard time about the same subject. Nevertheless, he knew he was in that right, and that he would have done a disservice to Rukia if he'd backed down. Therefore, he had to simply bear Kuchiki Byakuya's glare.

"You allowed my sister to go out on a potentially dangerous mission," Byakuya spat, stepping even closer. "A mission that was entrusted to a captain! One should think that's enough indication that it's too dangerous for her!"

"As you might note, the mission was entrusted to a captain, and said captain is the one carrying out the mission," Ukitake said, forcing himself to stay calm. "He was also told that he could take along whomever he wanted, and thus he decided to ask the shinigami with the second strongest ice-type zanpakutou. Therefore, he asked me for permission to have your sister accompany himself."

"And you should have denied it."

"Why?" Ukitake shook his head. "She is an accomplished officer, and perfectly capable of handling herself in battle. I never forced her to go, mind you; I merely gave my permission for Captain Hitsugaya to ask her. The decision to go was entirely her own."

"She's too young to know her own best," Byakuya argued. "It is your responsibility as her captain to decide such things for her."

"She's far older than Captain Hitsugaya was when he attained his rank," Ukitake pointed out calmly. "And in any case, I do believe that when it comes to matters of military missions, it is entirely my own business as to how I choose to determine the skills of my officers, or the risks appropriate for them. Rukia-san has specifically asked me not to treat her any differently from any other officer, and I would have treated the matter the same way had Captain Hitsugaya asked for someone else. I'm merely treating her as befitting of her position – which, in my opinion, does not fully reflect her abilities."

"I am not pleased." Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I thought I have made it very clear that I will not permit anyone to put my sister in any kind of danger."

"And I'm afraid that by mere virtue of having joined the Thirteen Protection Squads, she is in a certain amount of danger every day," Ukitake replied. "I cannot, nor can anyone else, condone any kind of differential treatment towards her just because she is nobility – or, indeed, your sister."

"Is there a problem?" The question interrupted just as Byakuya seemed about to snap something back at him. "You seem to be kind of scaring people..."

"Ah, Captain Kurosaki." Ukitake would have been lying had he claimed he was not somewhat relived at Isshin's arrival. The man seemed to take a certain amusement in annoying Byakuya, which would undoubtedly draw some of the attention away from Ukitake himself. He felt slightly guilty for thinking about this, but then being the sole object of Byakuya's wrath was not exactly his idea of a pleasant way to spend his time. "Nothing is wrong. We've just had some degree of... disagreement."

"About what?" Isshin asked, scratching the back of his neck and blinking at them. If anyone could look less captain-like than Kyouraku, Kurosaki Isshin was definitely that man. Never mind leaving half his chest bare, he still wore his haori simply tied around his shoulder. "Hard to imagine many things that would get the two of you to fight, especially badly enough that it'd send lower seats running out almost in tears." Now, that was surely an exaggeration. ...Ukitake fervently hoped.

"He has allowed my sister to go out on a mission," Byakuya replied, then added, with his eyes narrowing even further, "A mission led by your precious Captain Hitsugaya, as it appears."

"Oh, yeah. Toushirou did head out a bit ago, didn't he?" Isshin chuckled. "That kid can't even decide if he's glad to get out for a bit or mad that he's getting singled out for something so simple... so he decided to take an officer along. So what? I'd understand that's standard procedure, even if mission leaders generally tend to stick to people inside their own squad unless found necessary otherwise."

"The mission at hand apparently involves ice-type reiatsu," Ukitake supplied. "It was the reason Toushirou was asked to go despite the problem not directly involving his squad's duties, and he chose Rukia-san accordingly."

"So he's behaved logically like a good little boy," Isshin concluded. "...Not that he's really a boy anymore, mind, but you get my drift. In any case, I see no reason for you to be sending off such a murderous aura. Kenpachi'll soon think you want to play with him."

"She's only the tenth seat!" Byakuya protested. "She's hardly capable of handling such a dangerous mission!"

"Well, excuse me, but I'd say she should be more than tenth seat, not that I claim to be an expert or anything," Isshin replied. "And sorry, but I'm pretty damn sure Toushirou wouldn't take her along if he wasn't sure he can bring her back in one piece. The boy can be a bit grumpy at times, but he's mainly grown out of the reckless phase, and he's definitely not an idiot."

"Do forgive me if I think your opinion is rather biased," the sixth squad captain declared. "Of course you would defend your adoptive son."

"And of course you would be worried for your adoptive sister," Ukitake cut in. "And if anything, that merely proves that he is, indeed, qualified to speak for Toushirou. For that matter, I happen to be convinced that he would rather let himself get hurt than allow Rukia-san to be harmed while in his company." ...Not that it made for a very comforting thought, mind. He'd much preferred neither of the two getting hurt. But then, he'd just have to trust in Shiro-chan's abilities.

"Look, it's perfectly normal to be concerned for your little sister," Isshin said. "I mean, it's commendable, really! Big brothers should always look out for their little siblings, that's why they're born first, after all! But really, Rukia-chan is an adult, now. And when kids grow up, at some point you'll have to stop holding onto their hand." He smirked a bit. "Then you'll just have to be happy with yelling at them when they do something stupid, and then beating up anything or anyone that dared to even think about harming them." He paused. "But that, in this case, doesn't include Toushirou, and it definitely doesn't include poor Ukitake here. Last I checked, sending someone on a mission did not equal wanting them to get hurt."

"She is my sister," Byakuya said stiffly. "I should think I have every right to be concerned about her safety."

"Except there's no need." Isshin grinned. "Toushirou's pretty protective of the little pretty brunettes, I've come to notice."

"Like your vice-captain, whom he impaled on his sword?" Byakuya asked with an icy tone. "And do forgive me if the implication that Captain Hitsugaya feels attraction to women like my sister does not exactly fill me with assurance and a peace of mind about her safety when she's out on a mission with him as her sole company."

"And you'll have to forgive me if I take offense at you making that kind of implications about a man I regard as my son." Isshin stood up straighter now, the former relaxed, almost careless attitude entirely gone as he looked sternly at Byakuya. "As I remember, he was far from being the only one fooled by Aizen, and if anything, that experience cured him of the worst of his hot-headedness. And disregarding that..." The gaze he gave the other captain was now most definitely a glare. "You'll kindly refrain from even suggesting that Toushirou would be so dishonourable as to harm your sister in any way or manner... or, in his absence, I'll be forced to fight you to uphold his honour."

Ooookay. That definitely merited stepping in. "Do calm down, gentlemen," Ukitake said, a bit alarmed by the hostile auras emanating from the two. "I understand you are concerned about your sister, Captain Kuchiki, and I understand you're inclined to be offended in your adopted son's stead, Captain Kurosaki... but I hardly think this is appropriate behaviour." He shook his head. "Whether we like it or not, the fact remains the two have headed out on a mission that requires their special abilities. All we can reasonably do right now is to wait for them to return, most likely safe and well after a successful mission, given their respective skills and abilities. You can then make your displeasure as clear to Captain Hitsugaya as you'd wish to, unfortunate implications or not." And if that led to a battle, well, then Byakuya had certainly brought it upon himself.

"You can be certain I will," Byakuya snapped, throwing another glare Isshin's way. The other captain replied in kind. Nevertheless, apparently Byakuya was done for now, turning sharply on his heels and marching away, paying no attention to the poor souls who kept ducking out of his way.

"...Well." Isshin sighed heavily, looking after the irate captain, his own annoyance apparently fading away now that Byakuya was no more present. "I pity whatever poor soul brought the news to him."

"His vice-captain, most likely," murmured Ukitake. "At least she apparently sent word to Abarai-kun about leaving on a mission." Which meant the poor thing would have had the dubious honour of informing Byakuya. Pity the man, indeed.

"I don't understand him, anyway," Isshin murmured. "You'd think he'd be proud that his sister was deemed good enough to go out on such a tricky mission, not blowing up on us over it. She is a member of the squads, after all; such things should be rather important to her."

"Yeah, well, you know him," Ukitake sighed. "There are many kinds of honour... and from what I've seen, Kuchiki Byakuya's idea of honour can sometimes be rather different from that of most men."

"Most men would not dare practically accuse someone of being a potential rapist to their father's face," Isshin pointed out wryly. "And you can just about imagine the explosion that would have followed if I'd dared to imply she'll try to seduce poor innocent Toushirou now that they're out of sight of everyone else."

"Well, obviously she wouldn't ever do something like that," Ukitake replied with a similar tone. "Why would a noblewoman like her ever willingly involve herself with someone from Rukongai? You must be joking, my dear Isshin."

"Maybe because she's not as stupidly stuck-up as her brother?" Isshin rolled his eyes. "Don't take me wrong, I won't deny that he's quite an accomplished captain, but... he does have his faults."

"I suppose one could put it that way," Ukitake admitted. One had to admit that sometimes, Byakuya could indeed be said to have a touch too much pride. Or perhaps entirely too much. "One hopes he is not exactly as stern towards his sister." In private, that was. At least in public, Byakuya only appeared to show his concern for his sister if she was in immediate danger.

"From what I've heard from the kids, I wouldn't be too hopeful." Isshin shrugged. "I don't even know how to deal with a man like that. I know Toushirou's often called icy, but at least my boys are just grumpy and not carved out of stone."

"...Indeed." Ukitake nodded slowly. He did remember the first one of Isshin's sons. It would have been quite impossible to forget. For someone who had only been a shinigami for little while, Kurosaki Ichigo had certainly left his mark in Seireitei – and especially in the hearts of the people there. And then, for the sake of defeating Aizen...

Well. It was no use dwelling on that anymore, now was it. Kurosaki Ichigo had long since passed away, his father returning to Soul Society in the wake of his grief to take over one of the still orphaned squads. And then... well. Then Isshin had found another disgruntled young man with spiky hair, a perpetual frown, and no form of parents in sight. It had been quite the natural outcome that he would have taken Hitsugaya under his wing, regardless of the young captain's own opinion on the matter. And, from what Ukitake had seen, Shiro-chan had certainly become quite content with the arrangement as well, not that he would have ever admitted to it.

"Hopefully going out on a mission will cheer him up," Isshin then sighed. "Rangiku told me he was rather unhappy about the whole deal... silly boy. If he was really being suspected, it's not like the Captain-Commander would give him such a chance to clean up the evidence."

"Far as I understood, he took it more as a matter of 'they can't prove anything, so they're giving him a chance to get out of it without a scandal,'" Ukitake replied. "After all, it would cause quite a mess if a captain was indeed wrecking havoc in Rukongai... Though I have to say, I'm rather unhappy that he would take such a cynical view on the politics."

"At least I suppose it could be worse," Isshin pointed out. "As long as he's angry about this, he doesn't entirely condone such tactics."

"One does hope," Ukitake murmured. "But then, if anyone can hang on to his principles despite politics, it would be him."

"Indeed." This gained a smirk from Isshin. "The boy's far too stubborn to simply take the easy way out." He scratched his neck again. "In any case, I suppose I should apologize to you," he said. "My boy's caused you trouble, making the flower girl go off on you like that just because you agreed to Toushirou's request."

"No, don't apologize. He's right, after all," Ukitake murmured. "Byakuya's being too protective of his sister... She is more than capable of participating on missions like this, yet her brother refuses to see it. She's been rather frustrated about it. I should be thanking your son for allowing her the chance to actually use her skills, even if it will probably cause quite some trouble later on. Really, it was probably the best thing anyone has done for her in quite a while."

"Yeah, well, Toushirou always does want to keep his own head." The captain of the fifth squad shook his head with an expression that was a strange mix of annoyance and affection. "I've no idea how a boy can be both exceedingly proper and terribly impolite all at once, but Toushirou's definitely got it down to an art by now."

"One could say that, indeed." Ukitake was rather amused at the observation. "But then, he'll be back soon, won't he? And then we won't have to worry about Byakuya any more... well, not about his being angry at us. We might still want to make sure he doesn't end up causing trouble to poor Shiro-chan."

"If our darling Captain Kuchiki dares call him a rapist to his face, I'm not going to stop Toushirou from battling him," Isshin pointed out with a dry tone. "And while I'm probably just a tad too proud of him, I'm still pretty sure my boy would come out on top from that particular argument."

"...That just might be. Especially if he was insulted in such a manner." Ukitake tsked at the thought. "I do hope Byakuya forgets about such nonsense... It's not like he's usually in a hurry to make friends with anyone, but to suggest such a thing about another captain is still rather extreme even for him."

"Well, if he doesn't forget, I'm sure Toushirou will correct him pretty swiftly." Isshin sighed. "I guess I should let Rangiku know about this, though... she's got someone out there monitoring when Toushirou's coming back; it might not be a bad idea to also get him a prior warning on the way back if Byakuya's still being as unreasonable."

"That... might not be a bad idea," Ukitake agreed. "If nothing else, a proper warning should help Toushirou keep his temper in check when defending himself against Byakuya."

"...Not that he didn't know he was going to have to deal with the sour face even before he first asked Rukia-chan to go with him." Isshin made a face. "Probably knew perfectly well we'd have to deal with the noble wrath while he's away, too."

"Yes, well, considering what I have heard," Ukitake replied wryly, "he just might have done it on purpose to give you trouble."

For all that he rather disliked dealing with Byakuya's cold wrath, the indignant sputters of an annoyed Kurosaki Isshin were rather amusing, instead.


End file.
